Advances in electronics, batteries and packaging technology have led to continued increases in the number of mobile computing devices in service. Some docking stations can accommodate various models of mobile computing devices. Difficulty can arise when the docking station permits more ready access to features, components and/or peripherals than the mobile computing device in the docking station.